


《血族生存指南》第62章

by JingAn



Series: 《血族生存指南》 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingAn/pseuds/JingAn





	《血族生存指南》第62章

　　芬里尔刚睁开眼，就看到了半个身子还沉在泉水里的维达尔。  
　　他的银发打湿了，紧贴着光洁的背。正掬起水，把脸埋进手掌里的水里……水珠顺着维达尔的眉眼滑下来，划过他身体的每一寸肌理……手掌拿开，那张脸是芬里尔梦里都魂牵梦绕的面容，泛着水光的眼睛，唇、眉、鼻，每一寸都有温柔的弧度，和月光夜色融在一起，比梦还美。  
　　然后维达尔抬起了眼睛，看到了满眼惊诧的芬里尔。  
　　他脸唰一下红了，连忙把身子沉进泉水里，只露个脑袋在水上，长长的银发铺在水面上，盖住了波光粼粼下的风景。  
　　维达尔脑子懵了一下，等慌张过去之后，他慢慢地游到了岸边，耳根通红地伸手去拿自己的衣服。  
　　要论清心寡欲和害羞程度，维达尔应该是阿斯加德当仁不让的第一名。  
　　因为沉默又温和，他从小就一个人住在森林里，没有侍从和伙伴，父兄都尊重维达尔的执拗……这个辈分年纪都最小的神，是所有神都不约而同保护着的对象，所以大家给他最大程度的自由和空间自己生活。  
　　这就导致了维达尔对于喜欢的体验完全空茫一片，对肉 欲的认知更是一片空白。  
　　他是一张干净的纸。所有的神都努力着，不让别的事脏了维达尔干净的身和心。没人教过他情和爱，他现下只是下意识觉得在别人面前洗澡很失礼。  
　　芬里尔痴痴地看着维达尔拉过岸边的白袍。  
　　看上去，维达尔还是有些不好意思。他想了下，索性把袍子拉到水里面套好，浑身湿漉漉地就站起来，湿了的白袍紧紧贴着他身体轮廓。  
　　面前这个神眼神是湿的，头发是湿的，身体也是湿的，脸有些红，还趴着岸边的石头犹豫地瞅着他。  
　　湿的。  
　　“我还在做梦。”芬里尔喃喃地对着自己说，“这是假的。”  
　　陷入发情期的兽是十分可怕的。  
　　芬里尔并不是寻常的兽，他能够保有一定的理智，但他成年不久，别说什么控制自己……第一次经历这些，他只想给那些破土而出的焦躁和情欲，找一个出口。  
　　他身体中侵略的本能很快就苏醒了，过去的尊重和胆怯全部被他碾成灰烬，抛在脑后。  
　　“维达尔。”  
　　湿的。  
　　蓝色，是眼睛，是维达尔。  
　　红色，是嘴唇，是维达尔。  
　　湿的。  
　　……  
　　芬里尔浑身被刺激得飘飘然，他觉得自己身体有一把火，而维达尔是唯一可以救他的水源，一滩水，湿淋淋的，在那里等着他去掠夺去占有去撕裂，去沉没自己……  
　　他毫不犹豫地朝维达尔扑了过去。  
　　泉里水很凉，但根本无法熄灭他从身体深处迸发出来的滚烫。芬里尔粗喘着气，恍然间看到自己伸出的是爪子，而维达尔看上去像是被吓到了，仅存的理智让他挣扎着变成人形，然后又急切地压了上去。  
　　之后就变成了维达尔在水里推打他的身体，芬里尔不停地压着维达尔，顺着他白皙的脖颈吮吸。  
　　本能指引他去分开维达尔的腿，揉捏维达尔的腰，去撕开他的衣服，让他和自己一样浑身赤裸。  
　　维达尔本就不是以力量为主的神祗，怎么可能治得住一只发情的野兽？  
　　芬里尔呼吸火热，不停地揉着维达尔的腰，下体暧昧地在维达尔身上蹭，湿透的衣服根本压不住身体的热度。  
　　“我每一晚都梦到你。”芬里尔的声音嘶哑，“我只有在梦里才敢这样，不是因为害怕你是神，只是怕你会躲开，梦里我就不怕了，你是我的梦，是我的每一个梦，吞掉我的每一个梦，在梦里我要你，我那么爱你……”  
　　维达尔被他摸得浑身都忍不住抖——他惊诧地看着芬里尔通红的双眼，还有他腿间传来那灼人的热度，终于反应过来现在这是什么情况。  
　　他慌不迭已用最大的力气去挣开芬里尔，身上的袍子散着，狼狈地往岸上爬，芬里尔在身后一把抓住了他的脚踝，和之前梦中一样，含住了那双他肖想太久的脚趾。  
　　维达尔吓得懵了，芬里尔粗鲁地啃着他的脚，又顺着脚往上吮吻，被吻过的地方很麻。维达尔没有经历过这种事，第一反应是怕，很茫然，身体也不听使唤，只呆了那么一瞬，芬里尔已经从下往上，撕开了他的衣服。  
　　他惊诧地瞪圆了眼睛去看这个跪在自己面前的男人——芬里尔已经拉开了他的腿，呼吸喷在他的腿内侧，那双手有些粗糙，带过皮肤的时候麻麻的，维达尔还在愣神的时候，芬里尔已经循着本能，含住了他的下体。  
　　维达尔喉咙里发出一声呜咽，短促而狼狈，更像是呼救。他就这样被芬里尔压在岸边，手腕被他捏着，腿也牢牢地被压着。  
　　芬里尔吞吐着口里的东西，脑中是残破的画面。  
　　他过去恍惚间见过的，洛基压着那个脾气很差的女巨人在山洞里做爱。他们跪在地上，洛基的胯一耸一耸地往前顶，他们愉悦的叫喊很大声，很刺耳，很忘我，让人不自觉要退开，却在芬里尔心里播下一颗蠢蠢欲动的种子。  
　　那是他最初看到情爱的样子。让人哭又让人笑，有喘息有不堪，他们跪着，躺着，站着，在不同的地方、用从不同姿势进入对方的身体，有抚摸亲吻，有粗暴柔情……  
　　原始的欲望带着掠夺，需要扒下羞耻的皮、脱下神的袍子、榨取对方的呼吸和服从。  
　　赤裸的交合和顶撞是爱的极乐。  
　　渎神是丧失感带来的极乐。  
　　身体原始的渴求是催化剂。  
　　爱而不得是火种。  
　　维达尔的身体……是他身心指引的归宿。  
　　他想进入，进入，身体大脑灵魂都能进入最好，深深地进去——去顶撞——去点燃——去烧死自己，烧死全部，烧死那些距离和求不得，烧死那些差距和卑怯，全都毁了！  
　　毁了他可以拥有这具完美柔软的身体，只属于自己。  
　　只属于我，唯一属于我。可以掠夺可以意淫，可以撕碎可以占有，能在他身上疯狂颠倒！让他对自己敞开身体和心，从头到尾都沾上自己的味道。  
　　他颤抖地去吻维达尔冰凉柔软的唇。  
　　湿的。  
　　维达尔浑身都是湿的。  
　　“我为什么不能爱你？”芬里尔看着维达尔的眼睛。  
　　他语气像是在问维达尔，又像是在问自己。那声音里，充满了爱欲和侵占。  
　　“你是神又怎么样，你也有反应，你根本就没有那么高贵对吗？你总有一天也会跪着，去上别人，或者被别人上……这两种我都受不了，那个人只能是我，只有我可以爱你，我这么爱你……”  
　　维达尔早就吓呆了。  
　　他没有见过这个样子的芬里尔。  
　　人的样子，兽的举动，疯狂粗暴，像是下一秒就会把他吃了，眼睛里浓得化不开的爱意是维达尔最为恐惧的来源，那双眼睛什么时候盛满的爱，为什么今天才被他后知后觉地发觉？  
　　芬里尔仍是动作粗暴地揉着身下这具神的身体，按着不这具断挣扎的美好身体，一边粗喘着在上面留下自己的痕迹。  
　　很湿。  
　　“你不说话也挺好的，太好了。”  
　　芬里尔一边按着维达尔下面的穴口，在维达尔剧烈的挣扎间插了一根手指进去，“那你也不会拒绝我，我把你做晕过去你也不会叫是吗？反正你没有拒绝我，你没说话……你看，这里湿了，你也没有过是吗，神也会湿，你浑身都湿……”  
　　眼睛湿，身上湿润，体内湿，软成一滩糜烂的水。  
　　“我喜欢你到发疯，想把全部都给你，我全都是你的，你为什么不能是我的？你可以永远都不回答，只要这样看着我……”他胡乱地去吻维达尔的脖颈脸侧，含着他紧闭的唇重重地吮，“我想得快发疯了，维达尔……我想要你，张开腿，别怕……”  
　　芬里尔胡言乱语地说着浑话，维达尔挣扎的力气也渐渐小了，他喉咙里发出很细微的呜咽声，很轻的呜咽，很可怜的声音，听得芬里尔浑身都僵了下。  
　　他果断地托起维达尔的腰，呼吸滚烫，他们都湿湿黏黏的。  
　　芬里尔抬起头，呼吸粗重地去看维达尔。意识是迷茫的，他说不清这是真的还是假的，那有什么重要。真的假的都无所谓，他要烧死了，只有维达尔可以救他。  
　　爱有视力，而快乐失明。  
　　他选择不看，别的都不管，化成烟和灰烬也好，至少先沉没在这里。  
　　维达尔仓促间经历了这荒唐的一切，最令他羞耻的是自己也无法控制地有了反应。他被这个压着自己的男人掌控着动弹不得，像个笑话。  
　　直到芬里尔粗暴地探了个头进去的时候，维达尔终于颤抖着直起了身体，狠狠地推了一把他的胸膛。  
　　“停——”维达尔大口地喘着气，“——不行。”  
　　周围很静。  
　　这断断续续的三个字很轻，还有点哑，但瞬间唤醒了芬里尔的理智，把他砸醒了。  
　　他僵着身体，抬头去看维达尔的脸。  
　　维达尔哭了。  
　　他脸上爬满了眼泪，满脸潮红，愤怒和羞耻交杂在一起，总是笑着的脸终于有了别的色彩，有惊吓，恐惧，和厌弃。  
　　这也是他第一次，听到维达尔说话。  
　　“维达尔，我……”他慌不迭已地伸出手，想去帮他擦眼泪，维达尔已经慌张地往后挪了几步，随即就揽着身上零碎的衣服，狼狈地跑掉了。  
　　只有芬里尔留在原地，终于意识到梦醒了。  
　　不仅是梦醒了，他也毁了别的。  
　　他浑身依旧被发情烧得躁动不安，茫然四顾，空茫的森林是那样寂静。地上有两张华美的花床，一只靴子，还有一个漂亮的花环。  
　　梦是真的醒了。


End file.
